Residents in the Anatomic Pathology Residency Program contribute to the clinical research program of the NCI and the NIH. Through their efforts as anatomic pathology residents in training, they help illuminate the pathological changes associated with cancer therapy and explore new techniques to improve cancer diagnosis. They are critical to the patient care activities of the NCI and the NIH, and contribute to the diagnosis and management of disease. Residents have contributed to publications dealing with characterization, diagnosis, and pathogenesis of a number of disease entities.